Upper extremity (UE) motor deficits are a common consequence of stroke, traumatic brain injury (TBI), Multiple Sclerosis, Parkinson disease, and many other disorders. The Veteran population has a higher burden of cerebrovascular disease and TBI than the general population. The VA Maryland Health Care System (VAMHCS) has a portfolio of VA funded research projects that are evaluating interventions to improve UE function in Veterans with neurological disorders. However, current methodology to evaluate UE function has limitations. The KINARM Exoskeleton Lab is new and innovative equipment that will provide VAMHCS Researchers with novel methods for assessing and training. The KINARM is able to assess and train UE function using a complex linkage to permit planar movements of the arm in the horizontal plane involving flexion and extension movements at the shoulder and elbow joints. It also has advanced features including: Two Human KINARM Exoskeleton robots of a new under-the-shoulder design, Virtual Reality Display system, and a KINARMTM Data Acquisition and Experimental Control System. Torque motors record the motion of the arm in the horizontal plane and apply loads to each joint. The design provides feedback from, and control of, the shoulder and elbow joints; thus permitting loads to be applied to the shoulder and/or elbow joints (or hand- based loads). Patterns of joint motion can also be recorded. The KINARM Exoskeleton Lab will allow VAMHCS researchers to better understand UE function in Veterans with neurological problems so that restorative interventions for restoration of function and individualization of therapy can be developed.